


Feels Like Home

by pyblos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyblos/pseuds/pyblos
Summary: a chance meeting in a club leads to some fun nights, and the rest is history
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. One

You were dancing among the mass of grinding bodies, hips moving to the rhythm of the music, hands running up and down your body as a silent tease to the people you knew were watching you from around the club. The scent of perfume and sweat intertwined, invading your senses as your eyes fluttered from the exhilaration of being watched while you performed on the dance floor, luring people of all genders to you in hopes of bringing you home with them.

Despite the many eyes following your every movement, none had dared to approach you, for fear of retribution from the other hungry viewers. Until now. Large, warm hands gripped your waist, and you grinded back onto the brave soul, rewarding him with the sensual movements of your hips, giving them a preview of what may come if they left with you. They rolled back into you, matching your movements, inciting moans to escape from your red-painted lips.

Desire flushed through you, and you spun around to look at your dance partner. Your eyes traced his muscular figure, admiring his gorgeous physique with ravenous eyes. He looked like a model, with his dyed-blonde hair, the planes of his face chiseled with a stunning smirk to match. Yes, this was the man you were going home with tonight.

A few whispered words later, the both of you were stumbling out of the club and hailing a taxi to your apartment. Despite the short journey to your flat, you couldn’t keep your hands off each other, sloppy kisses exchanged in the backseat of the car, disregarding the driver. Your mystery man had stuffed the taxi driver’s hand with probably more money than was required, but the two of you were too drunk off alcohol and lust to care.

Somehow managing to reach your flat without bumping into anyone, neither of you wasted any time in stripping and exploring each other’s bodies well into the early morning.

The afternoon sun streamed in through your blinds, waking you up with a groan. Last night had been wild and while you thoroughly enjoyed what had gone down, your body was now paying for it with a wicked hangover and soreness.

Turning to get out of bed, you found yourself trapped by a heavy arm laid across your waist. Your eyes followed the muscular arm back up to its owner, the insanely good-looking stranger that you had slept with from the night before. You raised your eyebrows in appreciation, now able to properly admire what had been hidden by the shadows and darkness of the night before. He seemed to have gotten even hotter overnight, though it might have been the insane amount of alcohol you drank last night blurring your vision.

“Enjoyin’ the view?” His voice was low, hoarse from sleep.

Your eyes snapped to his, sleepy half-lidded eyes staring down at you. You sent him a lazy smirk, purposefully scanning him once more before replying. “Extremely. Now let go of me so that I can take a shower.”

He grinned slyly. “Mind if I join you?”

You shrugged, “Why not? I get to save on my water bill that way. Though we are not having a repeat of last night.”

He pouted, clearly disappointed at the blatant rejection.

“At least not today, I don’t think my body could handle it.”

With that, his smirk had jumped back into place and he scooped you up in his arms and out of bed. You yelped in shock, quickly wrapping your arms around his neck, shivering as the cold air hit your bare body. What was he doing?

“I doubt you’d be able to walk properly, given last night. So where’s the bathroom, sweetheart?”

Damn, this guy was good in bed _and_ a gentleman?

You directed him to the bathroom and he surprised you even more by helping you to wash up, though you suspected it was just an excuse for him to feel you up. After the relatively innocent shower, you both got dressed - you in clean, comfortable clothes, him in his clothes from the night before.

You were expecting him to leave right after that, so when he invited you for lunch you were pleasantly surprised but agreed to it as you could feel your stomach rolling in hunger.

Still slightly hungover and sore from last night endeavours, you decided to eat at the cafe down the street. The two of you sat across each other at a window seat, wincing at the sharp noises of the busy street and slightly too bright sunlight streaming in.

“You know what I just realized,” you said, once your orders had been placed. “We’ve slept with each other, taken a shower together, came out for lunch, and we still don’t know each other’s names.”

He raised his eyebrows and hummed. “Well, I recall our mouths being too busy most of the time to bother with such trivialities, but you’re right. It’s kinda funny, I got to see your intimates before I got your name.”

Laughing, you agreed with him. “My name’s L/n Y/n. But you can call me Y/n.”

“Miya Atsumu, but just call me Atsumu.” He replied, adjusting his posture so that he faced away from the window.

You tilted your head in slight amusement at his plight. You were blessed enough to be able to find a pair of shades in your apartment, but Atsumu wasn’t as fortunate. The food soon arrived, and both you and him gobbled down the food, not bothering with conversation until you reached dessert. After the customary small talk, you found that you enjoyed talking to him, and exchanged contacts with him.

“Call me whenever you want someone to party with, or even to satisfy your needs.” Atsumu had said, waggling his dark brows suggestively before he left.

Oh, you were _definitely_ going to be calling him.


	2. Two

From: tall, blond and handsome  
 _oi, there’s a club that just opened downtown, let’s go_  
read, 5:34pm

To: tall, blond and handsome  
 _aight, cya at 8?_  
read, 5:40pm

From: tall, blond and handsome  
 _yeah, here’s the add [link attachment]_  
read, 5:41pm

You were dressed in one of your most scandalous dresses to date; black, short and lacey, paired with your favourite black Louboutins. With your smokey eyes and dark lips, you looked like you just stepped off a Vogue magazine, and you were living for it.

Stepping out of the cab at the corner of the street, you found Atsumu leaning against the pillar, chatting up a couple of girls just as scantily clad as you were. You smirked. He was getting started early, huh?

You sauntered over behind the girls and wriggled your fingers at him in greeting. Without a second thought, Atsumu abruptly cut the conversation off and pushed past them to get to you, disregarding their protests at being ignored so suddenly.

“What took ya so long, I was fallin’ asleep waiting for you.” He grouched, grabbing your arm and tugging to the front of the line where you were let in by the bouncer.

“VIP.” He explained when he saw your confused look.

Nodding, you replied to him, “Perfection takes time.”

He gave you a onceover, a smirk covering his face. ”Perfection indeed. I might have to take you home with me tonight.” He purred, hands grazing down the side of your body.

You let out a bark of laughter. “Don’t you always.”

The club was unsurprisingly crowded, though its occupants were a tad classier than the usual club goers you’d see. This was to be expected of a club’s opening you guessed, with VIP guests and celebrities guest appearances. Atsumu led you to the bar where he promptly opened a tab in anticipation of your wild night ahead.

Ordering a line of shots, you challenged Atsumu to a race, which ended in you losing by one shot. You wiped your mouth. “Damn, you’re fast today.”

The blonde flashed a cheeky look at you as he tugged you onto the dance floor. As the two of you danced - and you used that term loosely - you found the tensions of the week flowing out of you. You focused on the beat of the music, his hands on your hips, the alcohol thrumming in your veins. Shot after shot was taken during dance breaks, and you let yourself get carried away by the wildness of the night.

A loud blare of a car honking jerked you awake, and you groaned in pain, bringing your hands up to clutch your throbbing head. Squinting your eyes, you realised you weren’t at the club anymore, but in Atsumu’s bedroom.

You sat up, stretching your body out and sighing as you felt the satisfying cracks of your stiff limbs. As you observed his room, you noticed a glass of water and a pair of pills lying on his bedside table. You reached for it eagerly and quickly tossed them back, the water soothing your parched throat.

Getting out of bed, your bare feet recoiled as they touched the cold floor, and you picked up one of Atsumu’s stray shirts to cover up your underwear-clad body. Slowly, you made your way to the kitchen, where you unsurprisingly found Atsumu. What was surprising was that he was cooking.

Throughout the past few months of your friendship, you had never seen Atsumu cook. Your post-party meals were usually takeout, so to see this sight was a new, but not unwelcome, development. Not to mention it was a nice view, with him wearing nothing more than a pair of sweats and an apron, exposing his absolutely delicious back for you to ogle at.

“Mmm, I don’t know what I’m more hungry for, the food you’re cooking, or you.” You drawled, taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

He jumped in surprise, nearly dropping the spatula in his hand. “It better be my food right now because I didn’t just get yelled at by my brother for wakin’ him up to ask for help for nothin’.” He waved his spatula in your face threateningly.

You blinked in surprise. He called his brother just so he could prepare breakfast for you? Your heart fluttered, and warmth spread through your chest. Shaking your head, you brushed those strange feelings off and focused back on him as he served the food.

“This looks good ‘Tsumu. I’m surprised you were able to cook something without burning the kitchen down.” You teased even as your stomach growled from how appetizing it looked and smelled.

He glared at you, “Oi, at least I wasn’t the one who flashed the entire club last night.”

Your hands stilled, fork hovering in midair where it was on its way to your mouth. What?

Atsumu smirked, glad to have the upper hand once more. “Yeah, ya got a lil’ too drunk and climbed onto the bar top and began strippin’. It was a real show.”

Dropping your fork onto your plate, you covered your face in mortification, face flooding redder than the soles of last night’s heels. “Noooo,” you moaned. How could you have done that, on a bar top no less? 

Atsumu laughed at your misery before taking pity on you and saying, “Don’t worry, no one saw anythin’ more than a flash of those sexy red panties you’re wearin’ before I yanked you off the table.”

Oh thank god for him. You lifted your burning face out of your hands to shoot him an exasperated look. “You couldn’t have told me that straight away?”

“Nah, it wouldn’t have been fun that way.” He snickered. “Now eat yer breakfast before it gets cold. I worked hard on it ya know.”


	3. Three

The two of you fell into a routine - Atsumu would wait for you outside the club, and you would arrive later than the promised time. But tonight, before you made your way into the club, he broke to you that he was leaving tomorrow morning and wouldn’t be back for a few months for a volleyball tournament.

You stared at him, your feet glued to the concrete pavement, ignoring the annoyed bystanders trying to walk around you. You knew he was a professional volleyball player, but it had never crossed your mind that he would have to be away for months on end. Despite having known him for only a short period of time, you couldn’t imagine life without seeing him almost daily now.

“You’re only telling me this now?” You said incredulously, brows pinched together so tightly it was a wonder they didn’t join in the middle.

With a sheepish look on his face, he shrugged. “Oops?”

You smacked him in annoyance. “You’re the biggest asshole I know, you idiot.”

Grabbing his arm, you dragged him towards the nearest convenience store. “C’mon, your last night here is not gonna be spent at a club.” Ignoring his questions of “Wait, where are we going?” and “What are you planning?”, you quickly bought a few bottles of liquor and a bunch of snacks.

“Ssshh, just follow me.”

You led him to the back of the nearest building where the fire escape was located and took off your heels, stuffing them in the plastic bag you had gotten from the store. Climbing up the ladder, you turned your head over your shoulder to look down at him. “Well? Aren’t you coming?”

Atsumu smirked, “I’m enjoyin’ the view from down here.”

Glancing down, you realised he had a perfect view up your dress from where he stood. “Oi. Stop being a pervert and climb up or I’ll finish all the alcohol without you!”

He held his hands up placatingly. “Comin’, comin’. Don’t need to get ya panties in a twist.”

You scowled at him. For someone so attractive, he could be really aggravating sometimes. Finally reaching the top of the ladder, you flung your hands out, nearly hitting Atsumu in the head. “Welcome to one-“ “Oi, you nearly hit me there!” “-nicest views in the city! Apart from me of course.” You sent him a wink.

He rolled his eyes jokingly before taking in the full scene. The city lights twinkled at him, cars blinking in and out of his view as they made their way around the corners. And there you were staring out at all of it, hair blown around by the cold night air, the billboard highlighting your gorgeous silhouette.

“Isn’t the view nice?” You asked him, eyes fixated on the captivating view of the city.

“It’s beautiful.” He breathed, unable to tear his gaze away from you, his heart thundering.

Plopping down onto the edge of the billboard, you began setting out the bottles of alcohol and snacks, gesturing for him to sit down beside you. As you turned to say something, he leaned forward to capture your lips in a breathtaking kiss.

“What was that for?” You panted, after breaking away.

“Just felt like it,” he shrugged and popped open the bottle of vodka, taking a huge swig out of it.

You raised your brows, but didn’t pursue the matter. He was leaving soon anyways, and you intended to make full use of the time you had left with him. Sweet kisses were exchanged in between the bitter sips of liquor, and you went through a few different drinking games before deciding to slow down and enjoy what little time you had left together.

Questions that you had never bothered to ask before were thrown back and forth, the two of you learning more about each other in one night than you had in the past few months of partying and sleeping together.

“Where are ya from?” He asked, popping a handful of chips into his mouth, wiping his hand off on his pants.

Wrinkling your nose in disgust, you handed him a tissue while you thought about the question.

“I was born here in Japan, so I guess I’m from here?” You said slowly and hesitantly.

His brows furrowed. “What d’ya mean you guess?”

You hummed as you thought of a way to explain. “Well, as a child, my parents were constantly traveling around the globe for work and they brought me along. I had never settled in one place for more than a few months until I was an adult, so I always felt like I never truly belonged anywhere.”

He stared at you with an unreadable emotion in his eyes before shrugging and taking another sip out of the vodka bottle you were sharing. “Fair enough.”

You sat there in companionable silence, letting the city sounds envelop you. It was soothing, to be sitting so high up where you could see everything.

“Will you miss me, while I’m gone on this tour?” Atsumu broke the silence, his voice soft.

“Well, of course. Who else could I find that would be as great as a partier and bed warmer than you?” You teased, reaching out to snag the bottle from him.

A hard stare from him had you sobering up for a second, chills running down your spine from the intensity of it.

“Yes, I’ll miss you,” you said quietly, heart twinging with an unknown ache. Feeling unsettled by his gaze, you twisted the ends of your hair, trying to get rid of the feeling.

“I’ll miss you too,” he replied after a long pause, still staring at you, as though he was trying to figure something out.

You lapsed back into silence, and time passed quickly. Before you knew it, he had to leave for his flight. As you sat there with your legs dangling off the edge of the billboard, flushed face illuminated by the neon lights of the city and hair tousled by the wind, he hesitated.

For the first time in his life, he hesitated to leave for volleyball. All he wanted to do was to stay here and kiss you and watch your eyes crinkle as you laugh at something he said, admire the way you spoke in that soft, lilting way of yours.

But he couldn’t. And so he left you there alone on the top of the billboard, unknowingly taking a piece of your heart with him.


	4. Four

A picture of your friend’s dog. Like. Your other friend on a beach in Bali. Like. Another picture of your friend at the beach. Like. A photo of a model draped over Atsumu. Like. Your friend’s boyfriend eating lu- wait. A photo of a model with Atsumu?

You quickly scrolled back up, and confirmed that that was indeed Atsumu with a gorgeous model leaning on him, her arms wrapped tightly around his, voluptuous chest practically glued to his side. A strange feeling bubbled up within you. Who does she think she is to be pressed up against him like that? You knew for a fact he didn’t have a girlfriend. He would tell you if he did. Wouldn’t he?

Doubt began to build within you, and you quickly made your way to check his Instagram page to see if she popped up in other photos. She didn’t, though that didn’t bring you much relief as you realised that there were multiple other photos of Atsumu with beautiful women wrapped around him.

You frowned, the feeling in your stomach growing, churning and twisting and making its way up your throat. Was that jealousy? No, it couldn’t be. Why would you be jealous? He didn’t belong to you. Dismissing it as an upset stomach from something you had eaten earlier, you resumed scrolling through Instagram, though your face was far from relaxed, your brows subconsciously knitted, the corner of your lips tipping down slightly.

As the days passed, you found yourself obsessively checking his Instagram page for updates, and without fail, a new photo or story would feature him with yet another insanely beautiful woman. Not that you cared of course. He could be with whoever he’d like to be with. You were just curious about who he got to meet, you told yourself.

Standing in line at the checkout counter, you turned your attention to the magazine rack while waiting for the queue to move. One particular magazine caught your attention, a familiar blonde plastered across the cover page. Picking it up, you read the headlines, _‘MSBY Black Jackals’ Atsumu Miya finally settles down! Mystery girl on page 8!’_

You hurriedly flipped the pages, and the photo of Atsumu in a lip-lock with a girl leered up at you. Your stomach dropped, and you felt like a lump had developed in your throat. Whatever. It was none of your business anyways. If he didn’t want to tell you, so be it. You were just club buddies who fucked occasionally. Tossing the magazine back into the stand, you fought to hold back tears that were brimming in your eyes.

You didn’t want to think about what that ache in your chest meant, and you managed to hold out all the way home, where you dropped onto the floor and let loose the flood of tears. You chalked up this breakdown to your period coming up, and didn’t spare it another thought. If he had a girlfriend, you decided, it would be better for you to cut down on your messages. You didn’t need an angry psychotic girlfriend coming after you for “trying to steal her man”.

Keeping true to your words, you began texting Atsumu less, and making sure that you didn’t seem like you were trying to come on to him, which in short, meant that your texting style had done a one-eighty and left Atsumu reeling from the abrupt change.

Back at the club for the first time in weeks, you realised with a start, you began your usual hunt for someone to take home. And like every other time, you managed to find an attractive, muscular man, this one named Kuroo. As you stumbled through your apartment, eyes closed in pleasure, you found yourself envisioning Atsumu. You could almost see him here, smirking down at your lust-filled expressions, dark hooded eyes admiring his handiwork-

Wait. What?

You shoved Kuroo off you in shock. “I’m- I’m sorry. I can’t do this.” You buried your face in your hands, not caring if you smudged your makeup.

Kuroo leaned away from you, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just can’t.” You shook your head in distress.

A warm palm rested on your shoulder, patting it lightly. “It’s okay. I understand. Do you want to talk about it?”

You looked up at him. What was wrong with you? One of the most striking men you have ever met was right in front of you, ready to sleep with you and you turn him down?

“No, it’s alright. I don’t think there’s anything to talk about.”

A knowing look spread across his face, but he didn’t push the subject. “Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, here’s my number,” he placed a business card on your bedside table. “I’ll see myself out.”

You listened as his footsteps receded and waited for the ‘click’ of the door locking before you planted your face into the pillow and screamed.

You didn’t understand why you were so affected. After all, the both of you weren’t together and had established that your ‘relationship’ was strictly casual. Yet your heart raced at the thought of him, with his pretty brown eyes, his dyed blonde hair, the way his smile - not the smirk that he usually wore - was a little lopsided. No, you didn’t understand at all, and you decided it would be better for you to keep your distance until you figured everything out.

* * *

You stared out of the window, tired eyes watching as the cars blurred into streaks of light. You were situated on your bed and had originally planned to reply to all the emails you had let stack up over the week, but couldn’t find it in you to do so, your mind too cluttered with conflicting thoughts.

There was an exhaustion that seemed to have set in your bones since your breakdown that night, and no matter what you did, you couldn’t shake it off. Your work had suffered for it, as did your social life as you procrastinated and turned down invitations.

You sighed deeply, and forced yourself to turn back to your laptop when you noticed your phone screen was lit up. Picking it up, you froze when you saw who was calling.

What was he doing? He didn’t say anything about wanting to call you the last time you had texted. Which was a few days ago, you recalled with a pang.

You rejected the call, tossing the phone back down onto your bed. There was no way you were going to answer his calls now, not when you weren’t mentally prepared for the force of nature that is Atsumu Miya.

The screen lit up once more, drawing your eyes to it. You scowled, did that idiot not know how to take a hint? You moved to decline the call once more, but your fingers slipped and pressed answer instead and Atsumu’s familiar voice replaced the silence of your room.

“What are ya doin’?”

“Trying to sleep before you so rudely called without warning.” You retorted, heart thundering so loudly that you wondered if he could hear it through the phone.

“No, I meant why aren’tcha replyin’ to me properly. What’s goin’ on?” he asked impatiently. You could hear his frown.

“N-Nothing! I was just really busy the past few weeks, okay? I don’t have time to be at your beck and call every time you text.” Your voice had gotten sharp, defensive.

Irritation began bubbling up in you - how dare he call you and ask what was wrong when he was the problem. Him with his womanizing and partying ways, without a thought for how you would feel seeing the person you lov- oh.

“What’s got you so worked up?” He could tell you were lying.

You sighed, your heart heavy with the sudden realization. What a fool you were. How could you have fallen for someone like him? Him with his playboy ways, him with his emotional unavailability, him with his stupid lopsided grin when he was truly happy, him with that little furrow in between his brows when he was confused. You had fallen for him without noticing it, until it was too late.

“Y/n? Are ya still there? Or are ya daydreamin’ about me?” He teased. You could almost imagine him in front of you, tilting his head slightly with that aggravating smirk on his unreasonably handsome face.

“Shut up asshole, in your dreams.” You blushed at being caught, thankful he could not see you.

“Oh you’re in my dreams, love. Every night, writhin’ beneath me-“

"Oh my god ‘Tsumu, shut up!” You cut him off. If your cheeks were red before, it was nothing compared to the fire raging across your face and down your neck now.

He laughed, and god, did you miss that sound.

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s wrong, or do I have to guess?” He prodded.

"I don’t really wanna talk or think about it right now,” you hoped he would accept that as an answer and move on.

A pause, then-

“Alright princess, I’ll let this go just once.”

“…Thank you ‘Tsumu.”

"But you need to stay on the phone and listen to me tell you about what happened during practice today while I take a shit.”

Scrunching up your nose in disgust, you shook your head even though he could not see. “Ugh, you’re so nasty. But okay.”

“Right, so you know how Hinata…“

And as you listened to him rant about his teammates, your heart felt lighter for the first time since he had left and you didn’t feel as weary as you did minutes before. Screw it. If talking to him like this meant that you risked the chance of getting attacked by his girlfriend, so be it. It was worth it. He was worth it.


	5. Five

For the first time, you arrived outside the club first and you took up Atsumu’s usual post, leaning against the wall as you kept an eye out for him. Spotting his blonde hair from the midst of the crowd walking past the club entrance, you waved at him, a smile spreading across your face.

He was finally back from his tour, and you couldn’t wait to spend time with him. Atsumu perked up when he saw you, and sped up his walk. He embraced you tightly, his cologne filling up your space, your heart fluttering at the intimate contact for the first time in months.

“How have you been sexy?” He grinned down at you, blonde strands falling into his face. You reached out to sweep them back into his hairdo, mirroring his grin.

“Oh you know, same old same old. Just missed my favourite partier, that’s all.” You patted his arms lightly, marvelling at the muscles that seemed to have grown even more.

“Ahem,” a light cough broke the two of you apart, and you turned to find the source. A tall, beautiful redhead stood to your left, dressed in a forest green dress that complimented her curves well.

“Ah, this is Maeda Sadashi, she’s one of my team’s new managers, I’m showing her around since it’s her first time in Honshu.” Atsumu gestured, and she bowed. “Maeda, this is L/n Y/n.”

You returned the bow, smiling gently at her. “Nice to meet you, Maeda.”

“Likewise.”

You raised a brow slightly at her cold response but was quickly distracted by Atsumu grabbing the both of you and dragging you into the club.

You didn’t bother with much conversation, the booming music of the club making it difficult to converse without shouting yourself hoarse. Instead, you turned to the bar, gesturing for six shots of tequila, and you turned to Atsumu ready to challenge him to a race.

Instead of seeing him leaning against the counter like you expected, you saw Maeda pressed up against him, her slender pale arms wrapped around his biceps. Jealousy washed over you as you took in the sight, your hands curling into tight fists, manicured nails biting into your palm.

‘Whatever.’ You scoffed, turning back to the line of shots in front of you. ‘He can screw whoever he likes, I don’t care.’

Downing three shots in succession, you shoved the rest over in their general direction and tossed yourself into the dancing throng, trying to lose yourself in the buzz of the alcohol.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here.” A familiar voice purred into your ears, tan arms wrapping around your waist. You hummed, leaning back into him as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “I could say the same to you Kuroo.”

“Touche.” He snickered, spinning you around to face him. You had taken him up on that offer to talk back then, calling him up in a moment of weakness. A friendship had bloomed since then, and you found Kuroo becoming one of your closest friends.

“I thought loverboy was back in town?” He asked, still moving in tandem with your body.

You scowled, your eyes darting to the bar where you saw Maeda practically in Atsumu’s lap. Kuroo followed your gaze and his mouth formed an O. “Well, looks like we’d better put on a show for him, huh?”

Narrowing your eyes at him, you smacked his arm lightly. “Oi. What are you scheming now?”

The look he gave you was absolutely feral, filled to the brim with the promise of seduction and something else. He tugged you even closer tilting your heads so that it looked like you were kissing. You tittered at the close proximity, but didn’t pull away. Whenever Kuroo schemed, it usually turned out for the better, and you weren’t about to turn away the chance of feeling up his toned body.

Kuroo begins dancing against you in earnest, none of the lazy swaying the two of you were doing before. And damn if he wasn’t a good dancer. “If I didn’t like him so much, I’d definitely go home with you right now,” you breathed into his ear, hands running up and down his torso. He bit your ear in response, and you let out a half-moan.

An arm suddenly yanked you out of Kuroo’s arms and into another’s. “Back off man, she’s spoken for.” Atsumu all but snarled, glaring venomously at your smirking friend.

“That’s not what she was telling me.” Kuroo said, meeting Atsumu’s glare head on.

Atsumu huffed and yanked you off the dance floor, back to the bar where Maeda was seated. You frowned at him, “What was that? You know damn well I’m single. And he was just about ready to head home with me too.”

“You don’t want to be going home with him of all people,” He scoffed, flipping his fringe out of his face. You noticed Maeda leaning against his side, her arms reaching out to twine around his arm.

Irritation filled you. “And who are you to decide that? You’re not my dad or my boyfriend.” You spat out, ignoring the way he flinched slightly. “Whatever. I’m going home, I’m done for the night.”

You turned on your heel and pushed through the crowd, escaping out of the club. As if he had the right to stop you from being with other people when he was doing the same thing. What a hypocrite.

Just as you were about to flag for a cab, a warm arm reached out to grasp your wrist.

“Wait, I’ll send you home.”

You rolled your eyes and tugged your hand back. “What about Maeda? Can’t leave her alone, can you?” Her name felt like a curse in your mouth.

Atsumu sighed heavily, turning you by the shoulders to face him. “She can make her way home herself.”

“So can I, so you should just go back and entertain her.” You hissed, turning back to flag a cab. He remained by your side stubbornly, and manhandled his way into the cab with you. As you were about to give your address to the driver, Atsumu had already given it. He remembered your address despite not having been here for the past few months? You shoved away that little voice that was saying maybe he reciprocated your feelings. He definitely didn’t, not with that little display with Maeda earlier on.

Out of spite, you ignored him through the whole ride, opting to stare out of the window instead. When you arrived at your apartment complex, Atsumu paid the driver, and you scrambled out of the cab with a huff. If he thinks he can buy your forgiveness by doing this, he was wrong. He was very wrong.

Atsumu trailed after you silently, even going as far as to follow you into your flat. If you ignored him long enough, maybe he’d take the hint and leave. You got into the shower, leaving him in the living room, staring after you with an exasperated look.

Once you were done with your shower, you came out to find a bowl of noodles on your kitchen table and no Atsumu in sight. You frowned. Did he actually leave? “Atsumu?” You called out, half-expecting him to pop out from your bedroom.

No response.

You made a round through the house and didn’t find any sign of Atsumu. Crestfallen, you headed back to the kitchen and sat in front of the noodles. Why did he bother cooking for you? Hell, why did he send you home and pay for your cab fare? Did he like you back?

No, he didn’t. If he did, he wouldn’t have done all those things you saw on social media, and he definitely wouldn’t have let Maeda all over him like that. Atsumu was probably just being a good friend. That was all to it.

You ate the noodles slowly, savouring every bite. He made it exactly the way you liked it, you noted. Questions began to form in the back of your mind, and you shoved them down firmly. You didn’t need additional stress on top of all the emotions that were running through you right now. You would apologise to him tomorrow, and the both of you are going to move on from this.

But you found yourself growing more and more annoyed with Atsumu as weeks passed. For some reason, whenever you and Atsumu planned to meet up, Maeda would find some excuse to be present as well, and she never failed to make a show of touching Atsumu, wiping his mouth when he ate, squeezing his biceps when he said something funny, lingering a bit too long when she hugged him.

You bit back your bitterness; you were not going to let your feelings or this vile woman come in between your friendship with Atsumu. So you sucked it up, sweeping the shards of your broken heart every time he let this happen. Better for you to bleed in silence than cut the one string that connected you to him.

* * *

Despite your pitiful attempts at creating an acceptable distance between you and Atsumu in hopes that your feelings would fade, Atsumu made sure that you would not succeed. He persistently invited you out, be it for a meal, to the club, or even just grocery shopping. Even if you did protest against this - though rather weakly - or made up excuses, he always ended up getting his way.

You found yourself in a painful routine where you would meet him - and by default Maeda - and watch her flirt with him while you sat there with a sour taste on your tongue and an ache in your heart.

You were getting ready to meet him again tonight, the two of you planning to go to the club that just opened downtown. You got ready slowly, your vision blurring slightly as you moved around. Unable to handle the wave of dizziness that washed over you, you sat down on your bedroom floor.

Damn, you were going to be late if you didn’t get a move on. Using the bed for support to get up, you made your way to the bathroom just as another wave of dizziness washed over you, this time accompanied by nausea.

You noted that everything was getting increasingly fuzzy, and the last thing you saw through blurred vision was the luminescence of your bathroom light as the tiled floor rushed up to meet you.


	6. Six

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Shit, what was that noise? You peeled your eyes open for a second, catching a glimpse of white walls, before quickly closing them again, the room’s glaring light too bright for your sensitive eyes.

Hold on, was this the hospital?

You opened your eyes once more, slowly letting them adjust to the light. As you took in the room, you realized that you were indeed in the hospital. How did you get here though? The last you recalled was- Your brows furrowed as you tried to remember what happened.

Just then, the door opened, and Atsumu walked in, figure slumped in exhaustion.

“Ts-‘Tsumu?” Your voice cracked, too dry for you to speak properly.

His head snapped up and he rushed to your side, large hands reaching out to cup your face.

“Hey, you’re awake. How are you feelin’? Does your head hurt?” He rushed out, eyes scanning you from head to toe.

“Wa-water,” you rasped out, patting one of his hands reassuringly.

He rushed for the water jug by your bedside and held the glass of water up to your lips. You tried to take it from him, but a sharp glare had you dropping your hands and letting him baby you.

The cool water slid down your throat, and you swore water had never tasted better than then. When you had drunk your fill, you pushed the cup away from your face, and he quickly set it back down on the table.

“What happened? Why am I in the hospital? Why are you here?” It was your turn to fire questions at him.

His brows furrowed, “You don’t remember what happened?”

You shook your head. “I only remember getting ready to meet you, and the next thing I know, I’m here.”

He sighed heavily. “You weren’t replyin’ me when I called or texted you, so I swung by your place and let myself in. I found you passed out on the floor with your head bleedin’ out and then I called the ambulance. Did you know you passed out because of exhaustion and severe dehydration? Were you even takin’ care of yourself these past few days? You weren’t, were you? You need to learn to take care of yourself better, I can’t be around all the time to do it for you!” His voice had risen as he ranted, and you flinched away at the intensity, your head throbbing from his volume.

“I-I was busy,” you protested weakly, but Atsumu wasn’t having any of it.

“That’s not an excuse Y/n! You can’t just neglect yourself like that! You always do this, and I always end up takin’ care of you!” He yelled.

Anger shot up in you. Who was he to yell at you like this especially when you were sick and lying in a hospital bed right now? “Well, no one told you to take care of me! If it’s such a burden to you, then don’t do it, just let me be sick by myself. I’ll be fine, with or without you!”

“Yeah right, if it wasn’t for me, you’d probably still be on your bathroom floor, bleedin’ out right now!” He scoffed, jumping to his feet.

“You should’ve left me there then, it would be a hell of a better option than to sit here and see your ugly mug yelling at me!”

By this time, your loud argument had caught the attention of a nurse, and she chased Atsumu out for “being too noisy and aggravating the patient”.

You slumped back into your pillow, the fight leaving you as soon as Atsumu had cleared the room. Your headache was now getting unbearable and you decided to close your eyes and rest for the time being.

A few hours later, Kuroo strolled through the doors, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans.

“Sup, kitten,” he nodded at you, taking a seat beside your bed.

“Hey.” You smiled at him. “Glad to see you took time out of your busy schedule to see ‘lil old me.”

He grinned back, though you could see concern behind it. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” you reassured him, “The doctor said it was just exhaustion, dehydration, and a minor concussion from hitting my head on the floor.”

“Yeah, leave out the part where you were leaking blood all over the place huh?” Kuroo snorted at you, lightly smacking your arm.

You grimaced, damn, you were hoping to keep that under wraps. “How’d you find out?”

“Loverboy out there told me.”

“Atsumu’s still here?”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t know?”

“No, I thought he went home after-“ You cut off, unsure if you should tell Kuroo about this. He poked your arm, prodding you to continue. “We fought earlier, and the nurse chased him out. I thought he would have gone home after that.”

“What were you fighting about?” He asked.

You dropped your gaze to the blanket that covered your legs, fingers twisting the rough material as you recapped the argument. Kuroo’s face grew more and more impassive as you went on, and when you finished, he smacked your leg gently.

“Ow! What was that for?” You protested, rubbing the offending spot. “You’re not supposed to hit the injured.”

“You deserve it, you dense knucklehead.” Kuroo laughed. “The boy’s practically professing his love for you and you’re too blind to even realize it.”

You spluttered, face burning up at his words. “No, he’s not! He’s been with so many other girls. If he did like me, and that’s a big if, he wouldn’t have been with them.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk!” Atsumu burst into the room enraged.

You let out a shrill scream, shocked from his sudden entry. “Were you eavesdropping on my conversation?” You accused, ticked off.

“That’s not the point! The point is that you’re a massive hypocrite for saying that because you go around sleeping with others too!” He stormed towards you, arms shaking in anger.

“No, I haven’t. Not since you left, you prick!”

“Well, neither have I, you pig!”

“I kno- wait what?” Did you hear correctly?

Atsumu sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly. “I haven’t slept with anyone else since I left. Wasn’t for the lack of trying though.”

“Then explain the picture of the model you kissed.” You sulked, folding your arms.

“She kissed me, and the paparazzi happened to capture it. That’s what happens when you’re famous, ya know.” He snarked.

“But-but why?” Your mind was now in overdrive, and a little spark of home bloomed within you.

Atsumu rolled his eyes. “Yer an idiot. Why else do you think?”

A small grin slipped onto your face, and you prodded him. “I wanna hear you say it.”

He grumbled but obliged. “I like you, idiot.”

The spark erupted into a full-blown fire, spreading through your whole body and setting your face alight with a bright smile.

“I like you too, I guess.” You said cheekily.

Narrowing his eyes at you, he reached out to jab your side hard.

“Oi, don’t joke around when I’m confessing to you.” He grouched, but you could tell he was holding back a smile.

“But you still like me anyway,” you giggled, before realizing something. “Hey, where did Kuroo go?”

* * *

As the years passed, your relationship with Atsumu grew stronger. Your love had never wavered, not even when the two of you had fights, which were rare but explosive and catastrophic when they did happen.

And as you walked down the aisle that led to him, dressed in a stunning white dress that flowed out behind you, you couldn’t help the tears that escaped your eyes. This time, one year ago, he had proposed to you on the volleyball court right after his team had won the tournament, and you accepted it without hesitation, tears streaming down your face as they did now.

The ceremony seemed to blow past in a hurry, and finally slowed when it came to your vows. Your eyes had never once broken from your soon-to-be-husband’s golden gaze, admiring how sharp he looked in the black and white suit.

You began your vows, voice strong and heart filled with nothing but absolute love for the man standing in front of you.

“Miya Atsumu. You are one of the biggest pains I have ever met in my life,” you smirked at him. “Oi!” “But I have never once regretted meeting you. You have brought so much joy and good into my life, kept me on my toes, and made sure I never looked back.” Your smirk softened into a loving smile.

“Do you remember the very first time we drank on top of that billboard? That was the night I fell in love with you, even if I didn’t consciously know it back then. You had asked me a question that I couldn’t answer, but now I can. You asked me where I was from, and I can firmly say that the answer is you. You’re the answer because you feel like home to me. You are the one place in the world where I know I can feel absolutely at peace.. I love you so much, so deeply, that loving you has been entwined into my soul. You are my beginning and end, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

You finished your vows, reaching a hand out to wipe the tears that were falling profusely from his eyes.

“Damnit Y/n, I have a reputation to keep,” he joked, leaning into the palm that was caressing his face, his hand coming up to cover it, the other holding your free hand tightly.

“You’re my home too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed reading this, you can check out my other works on tumblr @pyblos


End file.
